


Spontaneity

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Bouncers and Shakers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Bouncer!Gold, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Shaker!Belle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Somehow the fact that this was unplanned makes it all the sweeter, and knowing that neither of them are exhausted having spent a long shift on their feet promises even better things to come.Continuing the Bouncers and Shakers ‘verse. Belle and Gold enjoy a rare night away from the strip club.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Surprise date, Stockings and Lace, Babysitter cancelled





	Spontaneity

 

It’s a rare night at home for Belle. She’s not working and Gold has made plans to catch up with an old friend from a time before the club. Their lives have been so entangled with the Rabbit Hole for so long now that it’s hard to remember that they had lives before it, plans and hopes and dreams that have never come to fruition and that have been all but abandoned.

Belle knows that she needs to try and get out there and find work in her chosen field and that if she wants to actively pursue a writing career then she needs to have some writing to show for it. But by the time she’s finished a gruelling shift, the last thing she wants to do is tax her brain any more than she has to. She doesn’t have the energy to pursue her passion anymore, so she has found new passions to replace it, simple pleasures in life that she is nonetheless infinitely grateful for. The moments like this, when she is curled up in her favourite chair with her favourite book, hot chocolate warming her hands as she reads words so familiar to her that they are almost old friends greeting her after a long absence.

She prefers to keep to a nocturnal schedule even when she’s not working, it helps her body to stay in its unnatural rhythm and stops the exhaustion setting in. Come tomorrow, she will be back on her feet behind the bar, and the last thing she needs is to be preoccupied by her aching feet and numb head when she needs her wits about her the most.

She’s surprised when her phone announces the arrival of a message, and even more surprised when she sees that it is from Gold.

_Do you fancy going out tonight?_

Belle’s brow furrows. _I thought you were going out with Mal?_

_Her babysitter cancelled so she’s staying at home with Lily._

Belle considers it. She’s nice and cosy where she is, and part of her doesn’t want to move, but at the same time, the thought of seeing Gold unexpectedly makes her smile and brightens the prospect of her free evening.

 _All right_ , she replies. _Let me get changed and I’ll see you at Aesop’s?_

_I’m on my way there._

Skipping into her bedroom, Belle wonders what she ought to wear on this impromptu surprise date. Aesop’s is their local bar and their go-to location if they want a relaxed night out, so she doesn’t want anything too dressy. She doesn’t have the energy to devote to her appearance at the moment, and she knows that Gold likes her just as much in her outsized Kermit the Frog sleepshirt as in stockings and lace. She can’t wear her pyjamas to the bar though, so she settles on jeans and a pretty blouse, with lacy underwear just in case things end up going further. She smiles to herself in the mirror, because their dates do so often migrate into things going further.

She enjoys these little moments of spontaneity, when they make a snap decision and follow it through. They let her know that for all the club gets them down, they have not yet lost their sense of fun, so there’s hope for them yet.

Aesop’s is not far and Gold is waiting for her outside the door, and he greets her with a kiss. It’s always nice to see him, no matter what the circumstances are. The bar is doing good trade, not too busy but with enough bustle and atmosphere to make them feel welcome. The wine here is good and Belle savours the fruity notes of the glass of rosé, another one of the small pleasures in life that she enjoys now. At the club, everything is beer and spirits, and champagne when there are parties in. Aesop’s is a nice change of pace.

They find a table in a quiet corner, watching the other people for a while and just enjoying being out together. At the other end of the bar, a couple of young women are watching them, and Belle smiles to herself, wondering what they’re thinking. It’s true, she and Gold are not the most conventional of pairs given the age difference between them, but they’re very happy together despite of and because of that. To prove the point, she leans over the table and pulls Gold in for a kiss. He’s a bit surprised by her unusually demonstrative behaviour, but his pliant lips under hers certainly don’t seem to be complaining.

“I’ll take it that there’s a reason for that?” he murmurs as they break apart, and Belle glances in the direction of the girls at the bar. They look rather sheepish now, and quickly turn away. Gold laughs. “Just let them judge.”

They stay in the bar late into the evening, drinking, playing pool and darts and just generally enjoying each other’s company, but Belle’s feeling the first stirrings of something in the pit of her stomach, and she thinks it probably has to do with Gold’s delicious ass in her line of vision as he leans over the table to take his shot. She doesn’t get to see him looking so casual very often, as he wears a suit to work as a matter of course, and has always preferred more tailored attire. Jeans look very good on him though, and she makes a point of telling him so whenever she can get him to wear them.

Belle lets Gold pot the black and gooses him before he can straighten up. He gives her a look over his shoulder.

“I’m going to infer from that it’s probably time to go home.”

Belle gives a nonchalant shrug. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just trying to put you off your game.”

“If you were trying to do that, you’d have felt me up before I took the shot,” he points out.

“Damn, I’ve been rumbled. But since you’ve won the game anyway, maybe we could decamp to your place for some… less innocent fun.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”

They walk back to Gold’s apartment slowly, pressed in so close beside each other that there’s barely any air between them. Somehow the fact that this was unplanned makes it all the sweeter, and knowing that neither of them are exhausted having spent a long shift on their feet promises even better things to come.

Gold’s apartment is full of things that the average person would just call junk, but Belle knows to be treasure. He’s a hoarder, certainly, but everything that he collects has beauty and value. Belle doesn’t see the nicknacks today though. She only has eyes for her boyfriend, and his naughty smile and clever tongue, and his hands on her and the bulge beginning to make itself known at the front of his jeans. He abandons his cane in the bedroom doorway so as to have both hands free for her. It feels like he’s touching her everywhere at once, and it’s wonderful.

They manage to make it over to the bed, falling into it in a tangle of lips and limbs. There’s something more passionate in their desire tonight, and Belle doesn’t know if it’s the wine taking over or the fact that they’ve had a stress-free evening. She pins Gold down against the covers, straddling him and pressing her hips in close against his so that she can feel every twitch of his rising cock.

Gold seems happy to let her take control, his eyes dark and narrowed with pleasure as he runs his hands up her arms and pulls her down to kiss him again, and again, until Belle is drowning in the touch of his lips on her skin and the feel of his tongue brushing against hers. She could keep kissing him for hours, but the heat pooling between her legs gives her better ideas and she sits up, pulling off her top. Gold stops her before she can discard her bra as well, catching her hands and bringing them down to her sides so that he can admire her, cupping her breasts through the pale green lace and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

“Let’s not rush things,” he says. “We have all the time in the world.”

Belle makes a moue of protest and wriggles on top of him, pressing up against his erection and pulling a low groan from the back of his throat.

“Are you sure you don’t want to rush things?” she teases. Gold just gives her a look, and Belle takes advantage of his momentary lapse to attack his shirt buttons, working them quickly and wrestling the soft cotton off him. He lets her map his chest with her fingers and lips, his little grunts of arousal telling her she’s getting it right, and she stops when she reaches his belt buckle, tickling him along the line of dark hair that disappears under his waistband. He squirms and laughs, and for a brief moment, hilarity takes over from wild abandon.

Soon enough, though, the clothes are kicked off the end of the bed and he’s sprawled naked beneath her. The sight of him, hard and proud and ready for her, makes Belle lick her lips, and her tongue darts out again to lap over the tip of his cock. Gold throws his head back with a groan, and Belle tastes a drop of salt bloom on her tongue. She smiles up at him, a cunning smile, and takes him in her mouth again, hollowing her cheeks and swirling circles around the blunt head with the tip of her tongue. One of Gold’s hands comes down to tangle in her hair, and Belle smiles around him. She curls her hand around the rest of his shaft, gliding up and down as her tongue continues to tease.

“Oh Belle,” he groans. “You’re so good, feels so good…”

He comes before he can say anything more and Belle swallows him down eagerly, milking every last drop from him and giving the tip of his cock a final lick before she lets him drop from her mouth as he softens. He’s panting like he just ran a marathon, and Belle takes her time moving back up his body until she can kiss him and let him taste himself on her lips.

“Just ‘good’?” she says. “I might have to practise my technique, if that’s the case.”

Gold strokes her hair. “Too good for longer words.”

They lie together for a bit, Gold spent and boneless and naked and Belle still mostly fully-clothed and grinning down at him like the queen of the castle, but then Gold comes back down to earth and runs his fingertips down her back to the waist band of her jeans, sliding inside to cup her ass cheeks.

“Now though, I think it’s your turn.”

Belle licks her lips and unfastens he bra, tossing it over her shoulder to join the rest of their attire. “It had better be.”

Gold rolls her over, kissing his way down her chest just as she did to him, pinching her nipples and making her hiss with the sensation of it. He makes quick work of the rest of her clothes and is back between her legs before she can miss him, pressing kisses into her nether curls and nosing lower, long fingers parting her folds and spreading around the wet heat that has already left a damp spot on her underwear. He alternates long, slow strokes along her slit with quick flicks of his tongue against her clit, just the way Belle likes it, intense and unpredictable and so, so good. Gold’s right, her brain isn’t on a high enough level for words any longer than good.

She cries out when he presses a finger up inside her, arching her back up off the bed to get the absolute perfect angle as he pets her inner walls, his tongue still dancing over her clit and teasing her with just as much sweet devilishness as she did to him. It’s a fitting like for like, and it reaffirms Belle’s faith in just how in tune they are. Their courtship may be slow, with long plateaus before making each new step, but when they are so close and so in sync, she knows that it doesn’t matter and that they will get there in their own time when their circumstances allow. As she comes apart under Gold’s touches, Belle feels not only the bright burst of pleasure radiating through her body, but a huge swell of unadulterated love for the man who gave it to her.

He kisses his way back up, and as soon as he’s in reach Belle pulls him up the rest of the way, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him, a fierce, possessive kiss that she pours everything she has into.

Gold smiles against her lips and returns her kiss with equal vigour, a fervour that has been strong and bright for a long time and shows no signs of fading. After a while they finally break apart; Belle goes to use the bathroom and wash off her make-up, and Gold turns down the bed, welcoming her back into his arms when she returns. The cuddling is soft, sleepy, gentle, as if they haven’t just gone down on each other with glorious enthusiasm, and Belle wouldn’t have it any other way.

All in all, it’s a very satisfying end to their impromptu date.

 


End file.
